


Cursed Chest of Prompts

by BugontheRug



Category: Cursed (TV 2020)
Genre: Gen, M/M, cursednovember, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27531418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BugontheRug/pseuds/BugontheRug
Summary: Short works based on prompts for cursednovember.1. AnimalThere's something strange going on with Lancelot and Gawain is going to get to the bottom of it. No one isthatgood with animals.2. PeaceWhat has brought Lancelot peace throughout the years.3. TwilightA short snippet from Gawain's time temporarily dead4. EnemyLancelot faces his worst enemy5. SoulComing Soon: Gawain and Lancelot are soul mates
Relationships: Gawain | The Green Knight/The Weeping Monk | Lancelot (Cursed)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23
Collections: Netflix's Cursed - Monthly prompts picked by a cursed bot!





	Cursed Chest of Prompts

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm new to the Cursed fandom and have been struggling for a while with motivation when it comes to writing fics (thanks covid). These are some short fics/ficlets for the Cursed November Prompt Challenge as a way to get the creative juices flowing. Thanks for reading!

**Animal**

Gawain didn’t think much of it the first time it happened. One of the horses got spooked, knocking over the stable boy and escaping her stall. Gawain and Lancelot happened to be walking by on their way to a council meeting and saw the horse charging past startled fey. Lancelot quickly moved in front of the horses path, clicking his tongue, arms out and wide. Gawain was worried he would be trampled and was going to grab him back when the horse came to a quick stop with a loud whinny.

“Hey, hey, you’re okay.” Lancelot said in a soft voice as the horse started to pace, trying to get past him. Gawain watched in fascination as Lancelot slowly brought his hand forward to rub the mare’s forehead. “I got you.” The horse let out a blow, stamping her feet a few times as Lancelot continued whispering to her.

Soon the horse was calm as Lancelot continued rubbing a hand down her neck. “There you are. Everything’s okay. Let’s get you back home.” Gently checking her shoulder, Lancelot lead her back to the barn.

Gawain was in awe at how quickly Lancelot got a handle on the situation and when he told him so later, he enjoyed the blush that rose on the ash folk’s cheeks.

The second time it happened, Gawain started getting suspicious. They were out with a hunting party. Winter was soon coming and they needed to stock up on salted and smoked meats. While they were tracking a deer, a dark shape jumped in front of them with a snarl.

The wolf was huge and everyone drew their weapons, quickly looking around for others in the pack. Gawain motioned for everyone to start backing away and the only one to ignore him was Lancelot. 

“Lance!” he said in a loud whisper that had the wolf snarling again. But Lancelot continued to ignore him. Instead, he stepped closer to the wolf and, much to Gawain’s dismay, put his weapon away! Gawain started calculating how fast he could move to grab Lancelot and still get away if the wolf lunged. His heart almost leapt out his throat as he watched Lancelot kneel down in front of the wolf, staring it down.

“Lance!” he whispered more frantically. He was going to get himself killed! The wolf continued to snarl, the hairs on it’s back raised, and yet Lancelot did not move. Soon the wolf whimpered and turned, running back into the forest. With a rush of relief and anger, Gawain stormed forward, pulling the other man up with a shake.

“What were you thinking?! You could’ve been killed!” Gawain huffed, feeling like he’d run for miles, like he couldn’t breath, as Lancelot looked at him with wide eyes. Gawain took a deep breath in, relaxing his hold on Lancelot’s shoulders as he breathed out. “I’m sorry,” he whispered. “You scared me.”

Lancelot’s face relaxed, giving Gawain a sheepish grin. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you. This wasn’t the first time this has happened to me.”

Gawain was at a loss for words on how to respond to that, but he didn’t need to as the rest of the hunting party came sweeping Lancelot away from him as they excitedly asked him to teach them how to do that.

The third time it happened, Gawain demanded answers. He had awoken alone in their tent from a Pym mandated nap and went to search for Lancelot. He found him outside of camp, sitting in a clearing surrounded by tiny blue birds. A few were eve resting on him! Part of him didn’t want to ruin the moment as he watch the serene look on Lancelot’s face, but his curiosity demanded to be sated.

“What’s your secret?” At his voice the birds flew away, startling Lancelot. “Can you speak to them?”

“Speak to who?” Lancelot asked, confusion on his brow, standing to face him.

“You have a way with animals that I’ve never seen before. The horse can be explained, but frightening of a wolf with a look? Surrounding yourself with birds? I don’t understand how you can do it.” 

His words seemed to have made Lancelot uncomfortable, not meeting his eye as he responded. “Animals always made more sense than people. The wolf was alone, separated from its pack. It was scared. By not backing down, it showed strength, and with you all behind me, it just made since for it to run away. And the birds,” He finally looked up at Gawain then. “I used to feed a bird from my window at the abbey before I was made to stop.” Gawain winced just thinking about what that might’ve meant. “And it brought friends who brought friends. So when I came here, and people still didn’t want me around, I would come to this clearing and there was this little bird who would come by. I fed it and well, you saw what happened.”  
Lancelot was still looking a bit shy after his admission, looking at Gawain with questioning eyes. Gawain’s heart ached stepping forward with a grin. He cupped Lancelot’s cheek, grinning wider as the other man pressed into it. “Seems my fierce warrior has a softer heart than I thought.” Gawain ignored the glare he got, pressing their foreheads together. “There’s nothing wrong with that. Just means I have more reason to protect it.”

Lancelot let out a soft sigh before pressing their lips together. Yes, Gawain would fight fiercely to protect his heart.

~*~

**Peace**

Listening to his mother’s voice gently singing a lullaby slightly off-tune as he drifted to sleep brought him peace.

Accepting God and his pain as his savior and means of redemption as he lay on his stomach, tears streaming down his face and trying to ignore the sting on his back, brought him peace.

Tracking and leading his brothers to the abominations that needed to be cleansed from God’s green earth, knowing it would bring him a step closer to God’s forgiveness, brought him peace.

Dueling with someone that finally matched him in skill to then slide his dagger between the man’s ribs, validating his commitment to his cause brought him peace.

Watching, vision tunneling, as the young boy ran to the safety of his people brought him peace.

~*~

**Twilight**

Into the twilight. Muted laughter. Hazy green filter over the sun and trees and the children who ran past in what felt like slow motion. A call from behind. His name? Turning only to stop when there was movement out of the corner of his eye. A grey cloak passing through the trees. He followed, moving slow as if he was waist deep in mud. Another call, louder this time, _Gawain!_ Children’s laughter rushed by and a mummer of a crowd growing closer. _Gawain_ , a whisper into his ear. Startled turning until…a gasping breath looking up at a tent.

~*~

**Enemy**

A pool of water, its surface as still and clear as a mirror. A stranger is reflected back. _Sinner_ , he whispered. _Traitor. Murderer. You don’t belong anywhere now._ A pebble kicked into the puddle causing ripples to distort the image.

“You ready to go, Lance?” Lancelot looked up into sharp green eyes.

“Yes.” A hand pulled him up and he knew the enemy within would be silent, if for a little while, as he listened to Gawain launch into a story.


End file.
